1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to purifying processing fluids; e.g., solvents, chemicals, etc., used in various refinery and petrochemical operations. More particularly, the present invention relates to a process to maximize the recovery of a desired processing fluid from a mixture/solution of a processing fluid and contaminants.
2. Description of Prior Art
In refining, petrochemical and other industrial applications, processing fluids are used to perform certain functions; e.g., remove acidic components from gas streams, as solvents in extractive distillation processes, etc. In addition, heavy components (contaminants) become entrained in the processing fluid. In most cases, these processing liquids are expensive and/or pose environmental disposal hazards and accordingly, must be purified or reclaimed for further use. In addition to the use of processing fluids in refinery/petrochemical operations, processing fluids can be used in other environments; e.g., the well known use of glycols to prevent gas hydrate formation in offshore oil and gas operations.
Typically, in purifying/reclaiming the processing fluids, by whatever method, there is a waste stream which contains entrained impurities which have been removed during the purifying/reclaiming process. As noted, many of these processing fluids are quite expensive and the goal of any purifying/reclaiming process is to ensure that, to the extent possible, all of the processing fluid has been recovered; i.e., there is essentially no or a de minimus amount present in the waste stream from the purifying/reclaiming process.